Cat's Eyes
by Crystone
Summary: Look into the mirror, Kira. Look at me. I’m a part of you. I'm sorry. I just thought that that was what you wanted.
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so it might not be the greatest ever (but I won't know until you review). I don't know everything about FMA, but my beta should be able to help me there… So, read and review, and make me happy!

* * *

My body felt like it was going to explode because of that horrible, horrible man. A light came from under my feet and a voice screamed at me to run. I could feel my muscles changing, my eyes changing, my whole body changing, and I felt an inscription being burned into my skin. I opened my eyes, and the pain came rushing in.

"I want to die!" Those were the words I said. "I want to die!" I said it again and again.

Then the pain suddenly stopped, and I felt myself changing again. My body was changing back! The voice was no longer screaming at me, but only told me that I wasn't alone anymore, that now it was a part of me. That I could command it to do what I wanted. I felt happy, finally happy.

Everyone around was staring at me as I half-changed.

A blur of claws, red splashing the floor.

Once they were dead, I was running, away from this hell, away from that traitor, away from him forever. I felt hot tears run down my face as whatever they'd done to me disappeared, for now. I changed back to normal.

Gunshots from all sides rang out after me. One grazed my arm. Suddenly, a cliff's edge loomed in front of me out of the night. I felt my feet hit nothingness, and within seconds, I hit cold water.

Darkness.

* * *

"What's your name? Who did this to you? Why? Where did you come from? Where's your family? These are questions I need answers to. I need to know so I can get you home, where you belong."

Her impatient voice broke into my water-logged thoughts, and the questions took a second to reach my ears. I stared at my rescuer, the one who had pulled me out of the water, then tried to jump to my feet, but failed.

"I don't know who I am, I don't know who they are, I don't know why, I don't know where I belong!" I screamed at her. "It's like they tore it from my head, everything is gone! All I remember is what happened after whatever they did to me!"

She moved closer to me. "Hey! I know that you've had a hard time lately, and you've just fallen off a cliff, but don't go crazy on me," she said softly, soothingly. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Okay?"

_Images and family, memories, and words… all gone. Everything, gone…_

The voice in my head sounded like how a cat would sound if it could talk, like it was purring at the same time. I almost wanted to talk to it, but I didn't. It's not like I expected a response. That would freak me out…

"Do you even believe me?" I asked her, choking back tears. I suddenly recalled the name she'd told me to call her: Jo.

"Yes, I do," Jo replied, squeezing me tighter. "I believe you because this has happened before. Many times before."


	2. Dirtied Hands

_----2 years later----_

There was a whistle of wind passing my window. The only other sounds were the crackle of the fire and the scratch of my pencil on the paper of my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Jo got engaged! I'm soooooo happy for her! But, to tell you the truth, I hate the man. He's always on my case, and—_

_Oops! Suppertime! Jo's calling! Gotta go!_

_Kira_

"Suppertime, Kira! It's your favourite!" Jo called up the stairs in a horrible singsong voice.

"Coming, Jo!"

I slipped my diary under my bed and ran downstairs. The aroma of fresh fish cooked over the stove made my nose twitch.

"Let me guess, fish? With hash browns, beans, and a salad fresh from the garden?"

"How do you always know…?" Jo asked herself softly as I walked into the kitchen.

"I heard that!"

"Really, what did I say, then?" Jo snapped.

"You said, how d—"

"Ah!"

"How do—"

"No!"

"Stop that! That is so annoying!" I told her.

"That's why I do it," she replied. "Here." She gave me a plate with half a fish, a pile of hash browns and beans, and a bowl of salad.

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed shut as the wind got a hold of it.

"Hey, everybody! How's things in here!" Ray, Jo's fiancée, said as he walked in. "This weather is horrible. It's so windy, you could get wind-lash if you weren't careful!" He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Jo looked up. "I know. When I was walking home with Kira from the city, I got blown over three times, and the girl didn't eve help me up once, not once. I think her manners are slipping…" she added in a hinting tone.

"Okay, I get it, I haven't been practicing them lately. So what? It doesn't matter that much, I just have to—"

"What do you mean, manners don't matter? Every person has them!" Jo exclaimed in confusion.

There was silence, and then she realized what she'd said. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

I got up and headed for the door, grabbing my jacket on the way.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Jo cried out.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled back.

"Get back here!"

But I was already out the door, slamming it behind me as I walked. I suddenly realized I didn't know where I was going. When you live on the outskirts of Central City, you'd think that you would have someplace to go.

_The tree house. Go to the tree house._

"I know, I know," I replied to the voice.

As I walked to the tree house I built last summer, I passed a pond. I looked down at my reflection. I had long, slightly blond hair, and my face was long and thin. My body (even with a spring jacket on) was slim, my bust was easily seen, and my eyes were a purple colour (depending on my mood, they would range from light to dark purple). I looked nothing like the people here. I mean, who has purple eyes?

"Hi! How are you?"

I jumped, and turned. A person in a suit of armour had come up behind me. He was big, but his voice was a kid's.

"Um, I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering where to go," I replied. "What's your name?"

"Al. My name's Al."

"My name is Kira."

"Nice to meet you, Kira," Al said in a happy voice.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes, I am. My brother is busy with paperwork. He's a State Alchemist, you know."

"REALLY?!?! I LOVE STATE ALCHEMISTS! I plan to be one soon!" I practically yelled at him.

"Wow, really? It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know. You do get the… Are you even listening?"

I looked up at him. "Sorry, Al, just thinking what Ray and Jo are doing. They're pretty much my parents." Whenever I didn't have something else to think about, I usually started thinking about Jo's fiancée.

"Pretty much? I think I know them; how can that be, when you're not that much younger than them?"

"Let's not go there, please," I replied. "Sensitive spot… Hey!" A flash of colour caught my eye. "Look there, do you see it?"

"See what?"

"Look, just there, in the tree! You don't see those birds very often," I said as I smiled at him.

"Oh, I see it! They're hard to spot. Wow! So pretty!"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere the trees are, okay?"

"Okay!"

We walked for what seemed like hours, just talking about everything. Eventually, we got around to talking about our pasts; something about Al made me trust him with my story.

"Wow, you did that? Did it work?" I asked him in a whisper.

"No, it didn't." Al stopped for a second, then continued. "When I woke up, I was in a sea of blood, attached to this armour. Brother's arm and leg were gone, too. Now we're trying to find the Philosopher's Stone to get our bodies back."

"I'm so sorry," I choked, close to tears.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know!"

"That's silly," Al said, and suddenly the atmosphere was lighter.

"Not bad silly, right?" I asked him in a hopeful voice.

"Not bad silly but funny silly!" Al laughed. "Hey, do you have the time?"

I looked down at my watch.. "11:30."

"Oh my gosh, I have to go! Brother told me to be back at 8:30! What am I going to do?!? He'll kill me, really he will!!!" He started to run off.

I grabbed his arm and handed him a piece of paper I'd scribbled on quickly. "Here, my phone number's on it. Tell him you were with me, and hopefully he'll understand. Okay?"

He took the paper and nodded, giving me a hug. "Bye!" He ran towards Central.

I waved, then started walking back home. My ribs hurt. He tried really hard not to hurt me, I could tell, but he still did. The words "I don't know my own strength" could be taken literally in his case.

I wondered if I could help him. Maybe my alchemy could help make them a Philosopher's Stone? Maybe there was some kind of key; maybe that was my purpose. Maybe I had finally found a way to use what I'd been given for good. Maybe Al could help _me_, too.

The long walk home didn't seem that long today. My mind was on every solution, everything I could do with his help. Al…

_What are you thinking! It's a human! Humans will put you in a lab and try to use you! Don't you get that!_

"Can't you just leave me alone! I had a fun time with him, now shut up!"

_Fine, not my funeral._

"But it is, isn't it?" I replied in a harsh but soft voice.

_Teenager!_

"Thank you for the compliment," I snapped back at it in my mind.

By the time I was done chatting with Zoe (Yes, I named it, so what? I've had its voice in my head for two years, and besides, it wanted one anyway), I was home. Jo was staring out the window. I could just tell that she didn't mean to say those things earlier. It was probably just a mean joke, and I was a little too touchy in the 'person' subject.

As I walked in, Jo almost jumped on me and said that she was sorry. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" she exclaimed, close to tears.

"It's okay, I just needed some air. I'm sorry, too," I replied as I gave her a hug.

I ate my supper cold, then went to bed. I sat up and wondered if Al was okay.

_He's fine, trust me. He'll call tomorrow. Go to sleep, Kira. I'm here to watch over you. I'm here to help you if you want. I could get rid of Ray for you, so it would just be me, you, and Jo, how it should be… without him here to ruin it all…_

I could feel myself start to change into the monster I was made into; tonight I was changing against my will. Zoe was in charge. If I didn't keep her under control, she could do anything…

"Jo, help me! Please help me!"

Images of people, blood, and the smell of death came to me, like a bad dream.

Ray?

What's going on?

My head hurts, my side hurts.

Gunshots all around.

Screams.

State Alchemists.

_Zoe, stop, please, STOP!!!_

"ZOE!!!" I screamed. I felt dizzy; my eyes saw black and white. All of a sudden, reality cam back to me. I looked around.

Everyone was dead. I was covered in blood. I could hear shouting. I began to run.

Short flashes of houses, people, State Alchemists… chasing after me!

A sudden pain in my leg. I fell to the ground.

I was panicking.

"Zoe, what have you done!?! Zoe, ANSWER ME!!!"

_I did what you wanted. You were only too stupid to do it. Ray will never be seen again by you, me, Jo, not anyone! _

I opened my eyes and looked up. A man stood over me. He had short black hair, and his black obsidian eyes were filled with fury. He wore a military uniform with white gloves that had red transmutation circles on the backs. A blonde woman with a gun stood behind him.

"Zoe, you got me into this, and _you _are going to get me out!" I whispered harshly to myself.

_Okay, okay._

"No more killing! Not even the State Alchemists!"

_Okay, FINE!_

"Now get me out of here! NOW!!" I yelled.

This time, I kept her under my control. Her eyesight was much better than my own. I felt my arm shoot up with speed and my body follow behind it, slamming the man into a wall.

Zoe and I had finally found a happy medium. She, under control, but at the same time, free. Free to move and use her abilities, but not without my say-so.

She was also much faster than I was. Corner after corner we ran, until we hit a dead end. They were close behind us, so we had no time to turn around. All of a sudden, Zoe ran faster.

_Clap._

A flash of light. I felt so tired.

_**STAY WITH ME!!!!**_ Zoe yelled.

The wall was no more, only a pile of rubble, which we passed without a glance.

After that, we were home free, running home without gunfire over our head, or fire on our tail. We climbed through my window, and I took control the second my feet hit the ground.

**"_WHY DID YOU KILL RAY!?!?_"**

_You hated the man, you've told me that so many times before. So why is it wrong now that he's dead?_

"Just because I hated the guy doesn't mean that you can… can _KILL HIM!! _Jo loved him, and now you've made my hands dirty with someone _else's _death!"

_Hey, cool it. I saved your butt!_

"You wouldn't've had to if you hadn't killed Ray!"

_Look into the mirror, Kira. Look at me. I'm a part of you. We have to find a happy medium between us or we'll die. I'm a panther, you're a human. You have my sense of smell, my eyes, my strength, and me. I have your mind. I'm sorry. I just thought that that was what you wanted._

I fell into bed, a tear running down my cheek.

My alarm clock read 3:30 am when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review, please! 


	3. The Elrics

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!

Oh, and some notes:

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep be—_

_SLAM!_

"Ow! $!#ing alarm clock! Ow ow ow ow OWWWWWWW!!!"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

"_Stop laughing at me, Zoe!!"_

"Kira, I'd better not have heard what I thought I just heard! Watch your mouth! Now come down for breakfast!" Jo called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled, rolling out of bed with my bruised hand held to my chest. I ran down the stairs and literally fell into my chair.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You've got to pack your bags, and remember to grab you toothbrush. You've been dreaming about this forever, how come you don't remember?"

_Maybe because my panther decided to murder your fiancée last night…_

I forgot all about that at Jo's next words.

"You're going to be studying for awhile to… take the State Alchemy exam!"

I gaped. "_Really_? You mean… they got my letter? They're gonna let me in? I'm not too young?"

"Yes, and they said to send you as soon as you woke up! They've found a family to sponsor you while you're studying."

"Wow! I'm so happy!" I shouted and literally jumped for joy.

"Congratulation, kiddo," Jo smiled.

"Thank you so, so much!" I started wolfing down my food. "Mmm, this is good!"

"Glad you like it. Now, I've packed a bag of… girl stuff so that you don't have to go and get some, and remember to eat the four food groups. Oh, and don't forget to say please and thank you, and do try to stay clean. Oh, and I—"

"Jo! You sound like a mother hen! I know all that! But you forgot one thing…" I threw myself at her and gave her a huge hug that said more than words could.

"I'll… call them now and tell them you're coming," Jo said, close to tears.

"I'll pack my bag."

And with that, I shoved as much of my wardrobe as I could stuff into my suitcase, grabbed my jacket, shoes, and diary, and was out the door in under 5 minutes. I gave Jo another long hug, then got into the car sent over by the military. I swear that she would have cried if I'd waved to her.

Zoe chose that moment to pounce (figuratively, of course).

_**Hahahaha what are you going to do now? I can't stay in this head of yours forever!**_

"_I'll let you out if you help me study,"_ I replied silently. _"It's important to me."_

_**I know. That's why I've put up the white flag before I'm forced to. Okay, I'll help you study. But keep up your end of the deal!**_

"_Fine."_

We drove for what seemed like hours. The city was bigger than I thought it was. We finally came to a house with a huge garden and a beautiful pool beside it.

"Here we are. Out you go!" the driver said cheerfully. A cigarette was glued to his lower lip, and, remarkably, it stayed there as he grinned.

I climbed out and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. I carried it up to the door (which was about twice my height, and I'm tall for my age) and picked up an ornate bronze knocker. I slammed it against the gigantic door three times.

A middle-aged, dark-haired man opened the door.

"You must be Kira! Come in! We have lots to talk about!"

I looked around in awe at the lavish (and large) foyer. "I love your house!"

The man nodded modestly. "Thank you. My name is Jim." He motioned her down the hall and into a living room.

"This is my wife Joslen, and my daughter Sarha," Jim said, introducing the two people who had just stood from the couch.

"Hi, how are you?" I greeted them.

They made an odd family. Tall, lean, dark Jim stood beside his short, plump, blonde wife. Sarha seemed to be a mix between the two: small, with dirty blonde hair and her father's dark eyes. They were exact opposites, but together made a perfect family.

"Well, aren't you well-mannered?" Joslen commented as she strode forward and gave me a hug. Oddly enough, I didn't feel uncomfortable with a stranger hugging me. This woman radiated motherly instincts.

"Can she play with me? Daddy, can she play with me?" Sarha begged, grabbing my hand and giving puppy dog eyes to her father.

Jim laughed. "Of course, kiddo. Of course!"

* * *

I studied for seven weeks with the help of Zoe. Sometimes I wondered how Jo had taken the news that Ray was dead. I worried for hours, thinking that she would put two and two together and realize that I'd done it, that she would call and yell furiously at me, or disown me, or just cry and ask why. 

But a call never came. Soon I forgot about it as I buried myself in my studying. I also went to a nearby gym and hired an instructor to put me in top physical condition. I learned karate just for the fun of it, too. Who knows what kind of skills you'll need in a country that's always at war?

Zoe and I had a deal. She got what she wanted, and so did I. Twice a week, I would let her out, but still I kept some control. I put together a kind of disguise, so that when we went out, we wouldn't be recognized. It consisted of a full black body suit (gloves and all), as well as a mask shaped like a panther's head.

It was kind of like a game to us. We would run and run, just to release our energy and explore. Sometimes, we'd have the chance to be vigilantes, helping out the military when they were trying to catch criminals.

One time, we came across a couple of burglars robbing the Central bank.

"Go, go, go!" one of them yelled as he hopped into the back of his partner's car.

"I am, I am," the other replied, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

"There, right there, here they come!" the first one shouted, pointing at the military vehicle turning a corner up ahead. "Left! LEFT!"

"Okay, okay!" The tires screeched as he cranked the wheel to the left.

The smell of burning rubber and gunpowder reached our nose. We ran to the corner and leapt into the air, landing with a _BANG!_ on top of the car.

Both men inside cried out in confusion.

"Someone's on top of us! Shoot them down!"

The front passenger window opened, and Zoe took the opportunity to swing us into the car, knocking the man in the seat back and landing just inside the window.

For a split second, both men just stared at us.

Then they lifted their guns and fired a whole round at us.

If it wasn't for Zoe's reflexes and my newly-learned karate, we would have been dead. We snapped our leg out, kicking the man beside us in the jaw. I heard something crack. Then we grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him out the window.

Now only the driver left. I decided to have some fun.

"Stop the car and you will live," I said in a soft but menacing voice.

"!$&# you!" He turned a hard left, which almost sent us flying out of the open window, but Zoe got a hold of the edge of the seat.

_**Hey! How many times do I have to save your sorry butt?**_

Gunshots echoed from behind us. The military had finally caught up with us.

"Okay, this is your last warning, little man!" I shouted.

"Get out of my car, you freak!" he spat.

We jumped around the small space in between the seats and hit him with our elbow, simultaneously unbuckling his seat belt. We lifted the door latch, opened it, and shoved him out. Then we slammed on the brakes.

We had to get out fast once the car was stopped, otherwise we would have been caught, exposed, and put into a lab. Before we left, though, we left our trademark.

We slashed the seat twice, and then Zoe made us jump to the roof of the building next to us.

We were long gone by the time the military and a few State Alchemists arrived.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"Brother, come on! It's not like it was a date!"

"No, Al! You called her number and you got no answer, but that doesn't mean you get to run off to go and find her!" Ed yelled.

"But… she wants to help, Brother. Please, Ed… please," Al begged, giving Ed the same eyes he gave when begging to keep a cat.

"Al, I said no! You told her everything! All the stuff we've been through, and you just go and tell the first girl to catch your fancy! You can't do that, Al! You can't just go telling what we did to everyone!"

"But she's _not _everyone, Brother!"

Ed's face suddenly softened. "You really like her, don't you?" he asked in a mischievous voice.

Al would have paled if he wasn't a suit of armour. "No… I man, no, I just want to be her friend!" Ed's look didn't change. "Gah! This is useless!" Al shouted, throwing up his hands and flopping onto the couch, causing a large racket as his armour scraped together.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hey, Al, what's she like?"

Al sighed longingly. "She has purple gems for eyes, and the body of an angel. I swear her hair is made of gold! Her waist is soft and gentle, and she loves to listen, just listen…"

"I see…" Suddenly Ed smiled. "Al and Kira, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—"

"Stop! That's not funny!" Al screamed.

"Okay, Al, I was just kidding." But the smile never left his face; if anything, it got wider. "We'll find her tomorrow. I'm tired, okay?"

"…Okay."

There was a long silence, where only the sound of the wind rattling the window could be heard.

_Rrrriiing…. Rrrriiiing… Rrrii—_

"Now what?" Ed sighed as he tumbled off the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"…"

"Who?"

"…"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right over."

"…"

"I won't forget what?"

"…"

"Okay, fine." He hung up the phone.

"Ed, who was that?"

"Colonel Bastard, telling me to come down and check out some vigilante who apprehended a couple of guys who robbed the Central bank. I gotta go Al. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

With the flick of the light and the slam of the door, Ed was gone.

"What about Kira, Brother? What about Kira?" Al whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**_Kira's POV_**

"_Do you know where we are now, Zoe?"_

_**Hahaha very funny. I know where we are, I just don't want to tell you.**_

"_Really…? Just admit it, I know this part of the city better than you do!"_

_**No, I won't, and you can't make me!"**_

"_Just you wait, you stu—"_

_**LOOK OUT!!!**_

We came to a quiet but hard landing on the roof as we hid from a military officer.

_**Hey, look at the shorty! He's got one of those State Alchemist watches!**_

"_You mean he's a State Alchemist? Awfully young, isn't he?"_

_**Yes. Ironic, isn't it?**_

"_What is?"_

_**You want to be a State Alchemist, and yet you're hiding from one!**_

"_Oh, shut up. I just don't want to get caught!"_

We started slinking in the opposite direction along the rooftop.

_**Don't go too far that way—**_

We hit a can with our foot, and it dropped all the way down to him.

I let out a string of quiet curses.

_**Now what are you going to do, you stupid—RUN!!!**_

A flash of light and he was up on the roof with us. We made a quick disaster plan in my head and ran for the train that would be arriving soon. To our surprise, he ran after us, and managed to keep up. Another flash of light, and he changed his arm into a blade.

My mind processed this in a flash.

_Golden eyes and hair, a metal arm, State Alchemist…_

"_Hey, he's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"_

_**So what? Knowing who he is won't save us right now!**_

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that his alchemy was better than ours, and I couldn't expose myself by using it.

Edward Elric made a quick slash at us, but Zoe made us dodge just in time. In the process, though, Elric got in front of us, so the train plan was destroyed.

_**Sorry!**_

"_Zoe, make me you!"_

_**What?!**_

"_Make me you! Turn me into a panther!"_

_**That didn't go over so well last time!**_

"_Zoe, just do it, or I won't ever eat fish again!"_

_**Now that's just mean!**_

"_ZOE!!"_

…_**Fine.**_

All this passed in the blink of an eye as we rounded a corner. The Fullmetal Alchemist came around the building and stopped in his tracks. My hands were turning to paws; my eyes changed; my ribs repositioned, then settled; my muscles stretched and flexed.

The words from long ago echoed in my head. _I want to die…_

Elric stared. "You can change back and forth… between a panther… and a human? You're a chimera?"

"Yeah, so what?!" I shouted, just before lunging at him with Zoe's massive claws.

_**AH!**_

"_Zoe, what's wrong?"_

_**I can't keep myself attached to…ugh…**_

"_Attached to what? Zoe!"_

_**Attached to YOU!**_

"_What?!"_

_**Behind you!**_

We jumped out of the way of the metal blade at the end of Elric's arm. A spark flew up as it connected with the concrete ground. I decided that, since I was experimenting with different kinds of alchemy lately—

"FIRE!" I yelled as I slammed my paw on the ground. A massive flame hit Elric in the back, slamming him into a wall and knocking him unconscious.

"_Zoe! Talk to me, please!"_

A giant pain erupted in my chest, and I felt something leave my body. It felt like holding a wet snake, then having it ripped out of your hands.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a massive panther lying in front of me.

"…Zoe?"

"Ugh…. Yes, it's… ugh…"

I ran to her side, placing my hands on her shoulders as she tried to stand.

"Be still. You need to rest!"

She looked up at me with the darkest, biggest eyes I've ever seen.

"Haha!" she said in a sarcastic way.

"…What?"

I looked down at myself. And shrieked.

My clothes were gone!

"Do you mind getting your clothes off me?" Zoe asked.

"…Okay," I said in embarrassment.

_----10-12 minutes later----_

"Okay, now let's tie him up before he—"

"Wakes up?" Elric finished Zoe's sentence.

"…Hi… how're you doing…?" I asked, trying to stall for time.

Zoe growled at him in anger, then leapt.

"Ahhh!" Elric screamed (like a girl, I might add) as he jumped up and ran as Zoe chased him. She was giving me time to get away.

"Come back here, you chicken, you short little roos—"

The chase came to an abrupt halt. Elric turned around. His face was bloodshot red.

"I. AM. NOT. SHORT!!!"

Zoe stopped in surprise as Elric swung his blade at her, just missing her face. She took a wild jump at him. They both hit the ground, Zoe on top of him. Silence rolled in as I felt like someone else was controlling my body. I turned around and everything shot by me. I could only see streaks of light pass by.

"ZOE!!" I yelled out and ran towards the edge of the building. Zoe shot up in pain and roared. She pulled free of his blade, which had gone through her lower belly. She ran to the building and jumped up just as I jumped down.

I screamed as Zoe returned to my body. Pain blossomed in my chest. It was as if someone was trying to shove a foot into too small of a shoe. Then I hit the ground.


	4. Memories Lost and Found

**So sorry it took so long to update! My beta is slow… she took FOREVER!!! (though it _did _take me awhile to get it to her… and I don't blame her... school is evil)**

**Sorry for leaving you with that cliffy! Here's the next chappie for you!**

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

I hit the ground hard on my feet, jarring my ankle, and rolled the rest of the way until I hit a garbage can. My left shoulder went numb. 

"Ah!" I screamed again. My right forearm was burning. It felt as if I had held it in a flame. I threw off my glove and rolled up my sleeve.

Marking could clearly be seen on my arm. They were swirling in patterns, circles and triangles and lines curling around my entire arm. They were glowing an angry red.

Ed gasped.

His reaction told me that he was just as clueless as to what was happening as I was.

"_ZOE!!!" _

_**I am fine. Now let's go home, shall we, and ditch this kid!**_

While we were talking, I hadn't noticed that Ed had come so close to me that he almost had my arm in his hand.

"Ah! Don't _touch me_!" I yelled out and scrambled to the side, around the garbage bin. I snatched up my glove, then I ran. I left him staring in my direction with his face a mask of confusion.

Once again, swift as I could, I ran, and ran, and ran.

_**Kira! Listen to me!**_

I didn't answer.

_**Kira, please! I'm sorry, I tried to hide it , but I didn't want to scare you!**_

I snorted.

_**KIRA!!!**_

"_What do you want?!"_

_**I'm sorry, I re—**_

"_I _DON'T CARE_!!!"_

_**Kira—**_

"_You lied to me! You told me that __you would never hurt me!!!"_

_**But I—**_

"_YOU LIED!!!"_

_**But, Kira—**_

"_You told me that it wasn't possible, that it could never be, that you could never leave me!"_

_**Kira, please, let me explain!**_

"_Go ahead, explain yourself!! Go ahead!!!" _I screamed at her in my head.

There was a long silence.

_**You… have been under a lot of pressure, so I am, too. It's like a volcano. When the pressure gets too high, it explodes. But If you lose some here and there, it's contained. Kira, that's me. My power, my body. When animals die, when they really die, our soul is passed on**__**. My kind—**_

"_So you're telling me you have special powers?"_

_**No, that's not what I said!**_

"_Let's skip the lecture and get to the point!"_

_**I mean to say that my body has been reborn. **_

"…_What? That's ridiculous."_

_**It's looking for me…**_

Zoe paused, then growled.

_**Kira, have you been watching where you're going?**_

"_Wh…what?"_

I looked around, and realized that we were in the bar district, where all the drunks in Central got together to drink at the dozens of pubs, lounges, and bars crammed together on the streets.

"_Um…"_

_**Great, now what are we going to do?!?**_

"_How in the world did we get here so fast?"_

_**Beats me.**_

I looked up at a bar to my right. There was a carved sign over the door which read:

_The HIGH PUB  
Vagabonds and drunks discouraged to enter_

_**Hey, Kira, this is where all the ex-State Alchemists that are too old, crippled, or scared to be in the military anymore**__** go.**_

"_REALLY?!?! Oh, wow!" _I took a step toward the pub. _"Maybe they'll tell me about being a State Alchemist! Or maybe they'll help me get ready for my exam! Or maybe—"_

_**Kira, you're too young to go in there anyway. Let's go.**_

"_I could just sneak in…"_

_**We have to get back to Jim's house! Come on!**_

"_But think what kind of stories they have!"_ I took another step closer.

_**Kira, go or I will MAKE YOU!**_

"_All right, all right! No need to get so uptight!"_ I sighed as I turned and headed back in the direction of my temporary home.

When we finally got home, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Now, to just get into the house…

That turned out to be harder than I though. I couldn't go in the front door, because, for one, it was probably locked for the night, and two, I'd have to walk past jim and Joslen's room to get to mine if it _was _open. So, I chose my bedroom window. I had to shimmy up the rhododendron trellis near Jim and Joslen's window, then swing myself over to perch on the three-inch-wide windowsill. But, with Zoe's grace and balance, I didn't fall.

It would have gone fine if Zoe hadn't decided to speed things up and lend me her strength to push the window up. It flew upwards, smacking the top of the frame with a large _BANG!_, then coming back down and slamming shut with a _WHUMP!_

I instantly leapt sideways and flung myself back onto the trellis, cursing softly. I clung to the woven wood among the leaves, wishing myself invisible, and held my breath.

"Who's there?" Jim's drowsy voice echoed through the window as the light flicked on.

"Honey, it was just the wind. Come back to bed." Joslen called from the other room. Jim sighed, then took a step forward and peered out the window. After shrugging, he turned on his heel and, yawning, left the room.

_**That was so close it **__**nearly made me sick.**_

"_It was your fault, too!__ If it wasn't for these clothes, we probably would've been seen!"_

_**Well, at least he was too tired to notice that you weren't in bed, **_Zoe mused as I rolled my eyes, then shimmied sideways and swung once more onto the windowsill. Then I slowly—and carefully—opened the window again. I slipped through as quietly as possible. Quickly, I peeled off my panther disguise, tossed it under my mattress, threw on my pajamas, and jumped into bed.

When I closed my eyes, a nightmare was waiting for me.

* * *

_---Dreaming---_

"_Zoe... Zooooe... Zooooooeeee..." a face with red eyes hissed. Zoe was walking away from me._

"_No! Zoe!" I called out. I tried to run after her, but my feet were sinking into the ground. I couldn't see her anymore… Just her shadow…And one standing over her!_

"_LOOK OUT!!!"_

_I saw the shadow over her attack her. Zoe fell sideways, and lay unmoving on the ground…_

_All of a sudden I was falling, falling, faster and faster. I fell towards water. The water turned to rocks, razer sharp that could rip you apart…_

"AHHH!!!" I screamed as I shot up in bed. Seconds later, Joslen was at my door.

"What's wrong, Kira? Are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"…I'm fine. Just… just a dream…"

"Oh, okay… um, breakfast is ready, so come down after you're dressed… Oh, and someone named Al called for you around 8:30."

My heart leapt. "Okay, thanks."

Joslen nodded and made her way back downstairs. I hopped into the shower after stretching. I noticed that the markings on my arm were gone. Maybe it had just been a trick of the light…

"_Hey, Zoe, what did you mean when you said your body has been reborn?"_

_**In some forests, animals have to stay. We aren't allowed to leave. If you go there once, you can't leave. I think that humans call it… oh, what was its name… well, anyway, I was hunting with my parents and my cubmate when a huge leopard came out of nowhere. Since I was just a cub then, I ran, calling for my mother's help. But my mother and father were busy fending off more leopards that had shown up. Apparantly, we had been on their hunting grounds for one too many moons. They had already killed my brother. I could smell his blood on the leopards' claws. **_

_**I ran and ran till I lost sight of the leopard chasing me. Only then did I notice that I was disoriented. Lost, you might call it. I found refuge in a tree, climbing to the highest branch I could get to. It was little protection if the leopard found me again, but it was all I could do. **_

_**When I climbed down, I still had no idea where I was. I wandered for awhile. Just when I was losing hope, I came across a smell I recognized. Other panthers!**_

_**They welcomed me. It was the largest pack I had ever seen. Males, females, cubs of all sizes; they said that they had all been lost individually, and had made their way there.**_

_**I spent years among them. There was only one water source. We called it the hunting water, because we could easily prey on the animals that came to get a drink; every animal came there at some point. **_

_**But the water made you forget life outside the forest. I couldn't remember my home, my family. I only knew my pack and the forest.**_

_**The water also prolonged our lives, and other fascinating things, such as giving us speech and learning capability.**_

"_Hold your tail for a minute, how in the world did you get out?__I mean, wouldn't—"_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Kira, Sarha needs a bath. Hurry up, please!"

"Okay, Joslen! I'll be right out!"

I climbed out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I headed back to my room to get dressed.

As I walked past the bathroom door once more on the way to breakfast, I could hear Sarha squealing delightedly as her mother bathed her.

"Sarha, hold still!" Joslen said as she chuckled, her voice muffled through the door.

"But, Mommy, that _tickles_!" Sarha giggled.

I smiled, then continued down the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen, the smell of fried bacon reached my nose.

_**I don't know what you humans see in cooked pig fat,**_ Zoe scoffed, but I could tell that she was just as eager as me to eat it.

I loaded my plate with eggs and bacon from the pan on the counter and sat down to enjoy my feast.

A few minutes later, Joslen came down the stairs leading a newly-washed Sarha.

"There's bread by the toaster, if you want some," she said, pointing to the almost-finished loaf of bread on the counter. "I ran out of milk, so you're going to have to have orange juice or something."

I nodded and got up to get a glass from the fridge. Sarha followed me.

"Up!" she said as I turned to go back to the table, holding up her arms. I smiled as I hoisted her up with one arm, then sat down at the table with her in my lap.

Joslen leaned against the counter and lifted a mug of coffee. "I know it's getting close to your big exam, Kira, but could you watch Sarha for a couple of hours for me? I have an appointment with the doctor.

"Absolutely," I replied, stuffing my last piece of bacon in my mouth. "Why would you even have to ask?" I looked down at the girl in my lap. "Isn't that right, cutie?"

Sarha shrieked as I tumbled her to the floor and started tickling her to death.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update!**

**Guess what? I know about all of you that read and don't review! TT-TT You're going to make me cry… come on, it's just a little 'Go' button… you only have to write a few words to tell me you read it! Otherwise I might start thinking it's not worth writing… (hint hint)**

**Oh, and you'll make my beta angry, and she'll sick Gluttony on you. ;)**


	5. Kidnapped

**Well, another chapter coming late because of my super-slow beta… I'm nagging her, but she just doesn't get around to it… oh, well….**

**Here's the next chappie! (though I don't even know if anyone's reading it… I didn't get any reviews for the last chappie… TT-TT)**

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

After breakfast, Sarha played at my feet as I called Al. (It's nothing personal, but I lost his number when I washed my pants, so I had to find it in the phone book. _Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find a name in a phonebook?!_) 

_Ring….. Ring…. Ring…. Ri—_

"Hello?"

"Is this Al?"

"Yes; who's this?"

I blushed furiously, even though he couldn't see me. "It's Kira. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but I lost your number, so…" I blushed even redder. "It's a long story…"

A chuckle sounded through the line. "It's okay. Congratulations, by the way."

I was totally confused. "For what?"

"You're studying to become a State Alchemist, aren't you?"

"Ooooh, that! Yeah, and I'm _soooooo_ nervous!"

"Why?"

"Because my test is in three days!!" I felt my nervousness well up in me as I remembered.

I could almost see Al smiling. "Hey, a little bit of nervousness never hurt!"

_Yeah, but what about a lot?_

_**Oh, be quiet and listen to him. You'll be fine.**_

"_Mind your own business, Zoe."_

Al was still speaking. "Why don't I help you? I studied when my brother took the test, so I know it all already."

I grinned. "Really? I would love it if you did! Would you be able to come over today?"

"Yes! Brother's got more paperwork, so I'm free. What time?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:02. "How 'bout 9:30?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh, Al…"

"Yeah?"

I twisted the phone cord nervously. "I… I wasn't totally honest with you about my past the other day… so, ummm... yeah, I'll tell you when you get here, okay?"

There was a pause, then, "Okay!" Al replied enthusiastically. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah. Bye."

I hung up the phone and stood for a moment, just breathing. There. I'd said it.

_**About time, **_Zoe groaned. _**You humans and you crushes.**_

"_Hey!"_

I would have said more, had I not realized that Sarha was gone from my feet.

"Hey, Sarha!" I called out, cocking my head for an answer. None came.

"Sarha!" I went into the kitchen and heard a sobbing sound. My eyebrows came together as I rounded the counter and found Sarha huddled in the corner, crying.

"Sarha, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply, but instead pointed behind me.

"Hello, Ryro," a quiet voice said.

* * *

"Al? What's wrong?" Ed asked as his brother hung up the phone. 

"Nothing, Brother. I found out where Kira's staying. I'm gonna go over there and help her study for her State Alchemy exam."

"Why didn't she call earlier? It would have saved me a headache from you."

Al would have blushed if he had a body. "She lost our number."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Well, I have to be there at 9:30."

Ed glanced at his pocket watch. "Well, it's quarter after eight. I wonder if she'd mind if we went over early."

"But, Brother, you've got paperwork!"

"Paperwork can wait. You guys need a chaperone."

"… Brother, I don't like that look on you face."

"What look?" Ed asked in a falsely innocent voice.

"No! Don't start with the girlfriend thing again!"

But it was too late.

"_Al's got a GIRLFRIEND! Al's got a—_"

"Stop it, stop it! That's not _funny_!" Al cried, waving his arms in the air.

"Yes it is! Now come on, let's go meet your gi—"

"_BROTHER, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!_"

* * *

It took awhile to walk to the house where Kira was staying. There they met with something they didn't expect. 

"Hey, excuse me! Hello!" Ed shouted, pushing through the crowds and making room for his oversized little brother.

One man turned. "Oh, sorry, didn't hear you, little guy!"

Al flinched. "Brother, he didn't mean—"

"_I'M NOT LITTLE, SHORT, MIDGET, SMALL, OR PUNY!!! GOT THAT?!?!_" Ed shouted in the man's face.

"Brother, try to control your temper! Please, let's just try to find out what happened."

They continued to wade through the onlookers, leaving the man staring, startled, after them.

"Hey, Fullmetal! Come here!"

Ed looked up to see Roy Mustang striding towards them. He tipped his head in silent inquiry.

"First Leiutenant, take Al over there, please," Mustang called over his shoulder to Riza Hawkeye.

"Brother, what's going on?" Al asked, confused.

"Just go, Al." Al went. "So what's this about?"

Mustang sighed. "There's been a kidnapping, and the last phone call was to him."

Ed stared. "Kira…"

"So you know her?"

"No, not personally. I've just heard about her from Al. A _lot _about her."

Mustang scratched the side of his head, then pulled out two pictures from his pocket. He motioned Hawkeye to bring Al back over.

"Do either of you recognize these people?"

Al recognized Kira in one picture, sleeping on her books at her desk. The other, of a little girl playing with an older man, was unknown to him, though.

"That's Kira," he pointed to the first picture, "but I have no idea who this is." He pointed to the other photo.

Mustang sighed. "This is Sarha, their daughter. She's missing, too."

For the next two and a half hours, Al answered questions about Kira. Mustang soon told him why they were so worried; four months ago, a girl named Tina and her brother were kidnapped. Their bodies were never found.

Finally, it was over. Now it was just a waiting game; Mustang was sending Ed and Al home.

"Thanks for you information, Al. We'll take it from here."

* * *

**So, one thing I'd like to say, Ryro is pronounced REE-roo, okay? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! All will be explained eventually!**

**REVIEW!!! I'm desperate! It's just a little thing to say you read it and all! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!**


	6. 5a: Love From The Past

**Finally! My beta is sooo slow… but I know you've heard that before, so I'll just move on with the story.**

**The next few sections will be short, and at specific times and such. Okay?**

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

**

* * *

**

**Days before test:**** 3**

**Time:**** 5:15pm**

_**Open your eyes, you stupid girl!**_

"Ugh…" I opened her eyes to see semi-darkness surrounding me. I blinked a few times, and managed to make out a concrete roof above me. A trickle of sunlight snuck its way through a translucent curtain over the single window.

I tried to sit up to see the rest of the room, but a hand stopped me.

"Whoa, take it easy there!"

"Ah!"

I leapt to her feet and spun around, whacking the man beside me in the chin.

"Ryro, wait, please, let me explain! Oh… I'm so stupid! K…Kira!"

But I wasn't listening. I ran to the door, which was plain wood, and threw it open. I dashed down the hallway, my breath soft and my footsteps so silent that it wouldn't have alerted a dog a foot away.

* * *

Back in the room, the man tugged a string around his neck, revealing an amulet.

"Sam, she's out and she's scared," he said into it.

"Gotcha, Allan," a voice responded from it.

Allan ran out of the door in the direction Kira went.

* * *

_**Kira, we need to find a way out!**_

"_I know, I know, now shut up!"_

I ran into a large, empty room. There was a door at the other end.

…_**Look out, here comes company!**_

my eyes picked out a blonde woman emerging from the shadows.

"There you are, Ryro. Please stop this nonsense!"

"MY NAME ISN'T RYRO!!!" I shouted in fury. With inhuman speed, I dashed to the woman. With a pull of my right arm, I let Zoe free, which forced me to the ground.

Zoe stood tall and growled.

"Ah?" the woman said in shock and pain as the panther pounced on her and held her down, Zoe's weight compressing her chest.

Blood flowed from my right arm because of forcibly releasing Zoe. I glared at the woman

"Now tell me where I am! NOW!"

The woman was staring at the panther on top of her. She managed to gasp out, "Okay, okay! We're near the old train station!" Zoe and I exchanged a look. The woman suddenly looked terrified. "Are you… going to… kill me?"

Zoe glanced up at me, then back to the woman.

"No," I said, "I have a better use for you." I pulled a rope from my belt and waved it in front of my face.

* * *

"Sam, come in!"

_Chssssssss..._

"Sam, please come in!" Allan shouted into the amulet around his neck.

"Sir, I don't think that you have to call her," Jake commented.

"And why not?" Allan demanded.

"Look," Jake replied, pointing upwards to Sam, who was hanging from the rafters, gagged.

"Mmph!"

"Sam!" Al ran to her, but suddenly, a mop flew through the air and hit him square in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Ah! Protect Allan! Fire at will!"

Gunshots rained from machine guns at me, holding the mop's handle. There was a sudden pain in my right arm, and suddenly the bullets slowed down, so that even a turtle could have avoided them. I stared in shock for a moment, then dropped the mop and wove in and out of the way of the bullets, closer and closer to the shooters until I was in range for my fists of fury (which at the moment were very dangerous). With my left hand, I hit the gun of the man on my left, and with my left foot, I kicked him where no man should rightfully be kicked. As he went down, I smacked him on the side of the head with his gun. Then, jumping into the air, I pulled off a roundhouse kick, my feet connecting with the second man's face three times. I then grabbed him by the neck with my legs and, putting my weight on my hands, threw him over my head.

"Nice job there," Zoe commented, surveying the two men, Jake and Allan, on the floor. "A little flashy, though."

"Thanks."

"That was easy! People don't usually fall for tricks that old, but I guess they work. Hey! What are you doing?"

I was slowly walking over to Allan, lying on the floor.

"Hey, lover girl!"

"Huh?"

"Let's tie up these two morons, shall we?"

"O…Okay."

After I finished tying Jake up and dragging him to a small closet in the room, I hoisted Allan, with Zoe's help, up onto the bed I had woken up on and tied his bonds around the metal bar on the top right of it.

"Ugh…" Allan tried to sit up, but a sudden pain in his arms, and me loading a pistol only 7 or 8 feet away, stopped him. "Ryro, ple—Kira, please! Untie me!"

"You know what's funny? I have no idea who you are, but I feel so… drawn to you…" I commented, stepping forward, pistol in hand.

"You're my gir—"

"I don't even know your name, and yet I feel like kissing you!" I shouted in frustration.

"You—AH!" He'd just spotted Zoe. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"You can call her my other half… literally."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" the panther snapped.

"Oh, come on, have some fun," I said as she found a comfortable position at my feet. I spoke to Allan. "I named her Zoe…" Petting her made her purr loudly.

Allan spoke desperately. "You were our agent. You were undercover when you got caught."

"Doing _what_?! What are you talking about?"


	7. 5b: Al?

**Alright, so no reviews for the last few chapters… I can live with that… (cries in a corner)**

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

**Days before test:**** 3**

**Time:**** 6:30pm**

"Hey, Al, I'm going—"

Ed stopped as his senses told him that something was wrong.

"Al? AL?!"

He dashed inside and up the stairs to find his room a mess. Broken items and clothing were spread from one wall to the other. It was obvious that a struggle of some kind had taken place.

And Al was gone.

Movement caught Ed's eye, and quickly the cause of it raced down the stairs.

"Hey, come back here!" Ed shouted, running after a man dressed all in black. Clapping his hands, he held them in front of him and allowed a burst of concentrated energy, picking up debris as it flew, to hit the man square in the back. He went down, and Ed was picking him up by the collar instantly.

"What did you do with Al?" he demanded, shaking the man. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! TELL ME NOW!" When no response came, Ed punched the man in the face.

"O…Okay!" the man groaned, blood leaking out of his newly-broken nose.

"Well?" Ed said, his voice dangerously low as he pulled his face close to the man's with fire in his eyes.

"We were told that you were good, but to tell the truth, I didn't believe it till now," the man muttered, almost to himself.

"Tell me where Al is _NOW!!!_" Ed roared through gritted teeth. He punched the man once more in the face, then once in his chest, throwing him across the room (he didn't know how many ribs were cracked, but the medical bill was very taxing later on).

"$#, what was that for?!" the man swore. "Ugh… Oonmay! Elphay emay!"

Ed's eyebrows snapped together. "What did you just say? Tell me no—"

There was someone behind him, but he didn't have time to react before they slapped both his temples at the same time, and blackness swirled around him and his fear.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. 5c: Hospitalized

"Normal speech"

"_Kira speaking to Zoe in her head"_

_**Zoe speaking to Kira**_

_Kira's thoughts / Sound effects / SOUND EFFECTS_

* * *

**Days before test:**** 2**

**Time:**** 7:30am**

When Ed opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed, his head pounding, and every noise sounded like a gunshot going off right next to him.

"So sleeping beauty wakes up," someone commented. Ed sat up quickly, making his head throb. Once it had settled, he managed to make out a nurse standing next to the bed.

"Ugh… where am I?" he asked, trying to stand.

"Whoa, hold on, you're not ready to get up yet. You're in the hospital." She stopped as he managed to get his feet beneath him and started out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Al!" Ed slammed the door behind him and dashed out of the hospital, despite his throbbing head. A slight crinkling sound from his pocket told him something was there. He reached his hand in and pulled out a note.

_Otay indfay ouryay otherbray, ooklay intoway ethay astpay._

_Oonmay._

_P.S: Sorry about your head, but I had no choice._

_P.S.S: Meet me by the tower at noon._

* * *

**You know what I want. Pretty please?**

**Hopefully the chapters will get longer from here...**


End file.
